


Pent Up

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 6.08 Alternate Ending, Canon Divergent, M/M, Patrick is Hot When He's Snippy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: Canon-divergent ending to 6.08 after Patrick gets increasingly frustrated with David and his spray tan.'David's pulse thrummed in his ears and his whole body quivered when he caught Patrick's look. Commanding, but still a request, one that he could say no to. But he wouldn't. Not now. Not when his entire body was on fire and his cock was rock hard.'
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126
Collections: David & Patrick Schmoop’s Creek, Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [DelilahMcMuffin](/users/DelilahMcMuffin/) and  
> [RhetoricalQuestions](/users/RhetoricalQuestions/)  
> and and well anyone else offended by my thoughts on David's something blue before his upcoming wedding.
> 
> This hasn't been betaed, and is barely proofread. So apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors.

"I was being very, very sarcastic." Patrick's jaw was clenched, lips drawn tight as he enunciated every consonant. Fuck, that intensity was hot. 

"Stevie, I think you should go." David kept his eyes locked with Patrick's as he spoke. He stood up and crowded into Patrick's space. "Okay. How sarcastic though?" Patrick's eyes were flames burning into him, making his pulse race and his mouth go dry. 

"Stevie," Patrick insisted, "Leave. Now." Fuck, if that commanding voice wasn't even hotter. David shivered.

Stevie scurried off the couch and out the door. 

The door locked behind her as it closed. _Click_. Immediately, Patrick was on him. Like a wild animal on its prey. Patrick walked into him until their hips were flush against each other. David could feel the rapid rise and fall of Patrick's chest against his own as Patrick's breathing intensified. Patrick seized David by the hips and steered him around the couch until David's back hit the wall. They would have stopped there, the wall preventing any further movement, but Patrick kept coming. He crowded into David until David felt Patrick's body weight molding him to the wall. Crushing him. David's knees went weak; he was sure he would have fallen but for Patrick's body pinning him in place.

Patrick's eyes bore into him, sending electricity through his body and igniting his hardening cock. David's pulse quicked when Patrick's gaze flickered to his lips; oh, he knew what was coming. David parted his lips just slightly and let out a shaky breath, an invitation. Patrick RSVPd instantly, molding his mouth to David's. He thrust his tongue into David's mouth, exploring and tasting. Taking. 

Patrick pressed his body impossibly further into David's; his hands slid firmly from David's hips over the sides of his waist up over his shoulders coming up to cup the sides of David's head, spreading sparks of heat and desire, setting every nerve ending in David's body aflame. David moaned into Patrick's mouth when Patrick plunged his hands into David's hair, his fingers twisting and pulling at the raven strands.

Patrick tugged, forcing David's head back, revealing his throat. He growled as he released David's mouth and began licking and biting his way down to David's vulnerable neck. 

Patrick shoved a knee up, forcing David's legs apart. David was helpless to do anything but acquiesce. David dug his fingers into Patrick's shoulderblades, his arms tight around Patrick's ribs and he fought to just hold on under the onslaught. 

Without warning, Patrick spun them around, and, _thank God_ David was holding on or his shaky legs would have dropped him straight on the floor. 

And then Patrick pulled away again. David's pulse thrummed in his ears and his whole body quivered when he caught Patrick's look. Commanding, but still a request, one that he could say no to. But he wouldn't. Not now. Not when his entire body was on fire and his cock was rock hard.

Patrick tugged on David's hair again, down this time. A directive. Without objection, David dropped to his knees. He pulled his lips between his teeth and bit down, trying to delay his own increasing arousal as he palmed Patrick through his jeans.

His quivering hands fought with Patrick's belt and button, until Patrick impatiently shoved them out of the way and released his own cock. David's mouth went dry as the scent of Patrick's arousal hit him. 

Patrick pulled him by his hair again, forcing his mouth up against Patrick's throbbing cock. From above him, David heard Patrick unleash something between a growl and a moan, deep and rumbling, when he glided his open mouth and wet tongue up along the underside of Patrick's dick. David looked up at Patrick through hooded eyes. He needed Patrick to see the lust that was quickly overtaking him too. It must have worked because the grip on his hair tightened even more and Patrick thrust his hips against David's face, smearing precome over his cheek.

David withdrew just enough to make room to open wide and take Patrick all the way down. _Fuck_ , that was good. Patrick tasted so good. Like sweat and salt and need. Like man. David moaned, and he felt Patrick's hips jerk. David brought his hands up to cup Patrick's ass, pulling him closer, urging him to move.

Patrick started to rock his hips. He pulled out all the way, dragging a trail of saliva with him before pushing back in between David's open lips. David kneaded and squeezed Patrick's ass as Patrick began to move forward and back, thrusting more rapidly. The movements grew more frantic, in and out, over and over, faster and faster, until Patrick's fingers pulled his hair, hard, holding him in place as he shoved his cock all the way down David's throat. David grunted at being manhandled so demandingly. Patrick's hips shuddered and he came in waves, over and over, and David swallowed it down. Until Patrick gently began to release his grip and pull back.

David would have felt empty as Patrick's softening cock slipped from his mouth, but he was too keyed up to notice. His hands flew to the waist band of his track pants and yanked them down. His hands were on his cock. It was already leaking steadily. David wasted no time smearing the precome around, and dragging his now wet hand down his hard length. He heard his own panting echoing through the apartment as he feverishly stroked himself. And _oh, Patrick's hands moving in his hair again felt fucking wonderful_. David frantically moved his hand over his cock again. Once. Twice. And then he was shouting as he came, spilling into his hand. Spasming over and over. Until there was nothing left. He fell forward, dropping his head to Patrick's hip. 

He stayed there. Resting his head against Patrick's Jean-covered hip bone, as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He sat back and looked up at Patrick, who was gazing down at him tenderly. Patrick cupped his jaw with one hand, and idly rubbed his thumb back and forth over David's cheek.

Patrick melted to the floor next to David. He pulled David into his arms, and held him tight. They stayed that way. Knowing that at some point they would have to pull apart. To talk about what had happened earlier. But for now they were happy to just be connected. Knowing they could work through the rest, later. Together.


End file.
